Merida and Hiccup
by Alex.LOVES.stories
Summary: Merida and Hiccup keeps arguing but they were always best friends... One day, Merida almost got killed by a wild bear... P.S... Toothless was wearing his self-control saddle
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

Merida scoffed, "Show-off." Hiccup ignored her and positioned the saddle on Toothless' back. Hiccup was trying to make Merida know Toothless more. To become friends. To trust each other. But Hiccup always noticed Merida avoiding Toothless so he wanted to do this.

After he finshed, Hiccup grinned slyly at Merida. "Here you go, your higness!" Merida took a step back and rubbed her arms. "Um..Oh, do you hear that? Sounds like my mother! Gotta go!"

When Merida was about to leave, Toothless snorted then grabbed her coat and flew outside. Merida screamed, "AAHH! HICCUP!TELL YOUR DRAGON TO PUT ME DOWN!"

Hiccup laughed, "Hahaha! That's what you get for not giving Toothless a chance to be your friend!" Hiccup laughed harder.

Suddenly Toothless sneezed. Merida fell screaming, "HICCUUP! I'M GOING TO KILL YOU!" Hiccup calmly stared and whistled. Tooth came flying down and caught Merida. Merida screamed and held tightly on to Toothless. "PUT ME DOWN!"

Toothless rolled his eyes and gently flew down beside Hiccup. Hiccup stood there, crossed arms. GRINNING. Merida trembled going down Toothless' back. Her curly hair was all poofed up and messy. She stomped angrily towards Hiccup.

Hiccup grinned harder, "Well? How was your flight, your Majesty?" Merida stuck out her tongue at Hiccup. "Ah. The flight? Oh, yes. It went well..WHEN I ALMOST GOT KILLED BY YOUR DRAGON!"

Hiccup snickered, "Ahem. The 'Your dragon' has a name, you know."

Merida waved at her face, "Hm. Nope! I'm not stupid! Of course it has a name!"

Hiccup laid his hands on his hips, "The 'it' has a name."

Merida turned red with anger. "TOOTHLESS! SHEESH!"

Hiccup smiled."Good. Now, Toothless?" Hiccup turned to Toothless.

"Make up to Merida now." Toothless walked towards to Merida and licked her face. Which made her curls stand up.

Merida wiped the dragon saliva off and mumbled, "Yeah, yeah. You're forgiven."

Hiccup crossed his arms, "Aaand?"

Merida scowled and sighed. She turned to Toothless, "And you're considered my friend." Toothless gave Merida the 'tooth less' smile. To Hiccup's surprise, Merida's scowl turned into a smile.

Merida patted Toothless and gently said, "Just don't do that to me again, ok?"

Toothless nodded. Then Hiccup went over to them and Hiccup patted Toothless saying, "You gotta get some rest now, Boy." Toothless obeyed then flew back to Hiccup's village.

Hiccup sighed, "Aand he forgot me."

Merida giggled and said, "Well, gotta go now, Hic-*hic*."

Merida closed her mouth. She looked at Hiccup. Hiccup laughed, "Hiccups, huh?"

Merida nodded. "Hic!" Hiccup frowned, "Okay? That's really starting to annoy me. I better go." Merida replied, "Well, *hic* see you tomorrow *hic* then."

Hiccup smiled, "Bye Merida."

Merida answered, "*hic* Bye Hic*hic*cup."

Merida grabbed her bow and waved. Hiccup waved back.

When Hiccup was about to leave, he heard Merida's scream in the forest. Gasp! Merida's in trouble!


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Meridaa!" Hiccup yelled through the forest. He could still hear Merida screaming and whimpering. _Ugh! I'll never find her! _Hiccup kept thinking discouraging words in his mind. and couldn't focus on where to find Merida. "AAAHHH!" it was Merida's scream. Hiccup paused and listened again.

"AAA-*HIC*-AAAHHH!"

_yep, definitely Merida. _Hiccup shooked his head and focused where the sound came from. Hiccup wandered in the forest waiting if he can hear Merida's scream or hiccups. _Aarrghh! This would be easier if Toothless was here! _Hiccup panicked.

Finally he saw Merida laying down screaming at a wild bear.

Merida spotted Hiccup standing there staring at the wild bear. Merida yelled, "Hiccup! *hic* Do something!"

Hiccup just stood there. Speechless.

Merida screamed, "HICCUUP! *HIC* YOU KNOW HOW TO DEAL WITH WILD ANIMALS DONT YOU?!"

Hiccup looked at her, "What, no! I can only deal with dragons! Aren't you at the movie 'The Brave'?! YOU can deal with it!"

Merida panicked and looked at the wild bear. Tearing her coat. She gave the brave look. She reached for her bow that was under the bear's foot. She pulled hard and laid flat as she can. She finally got her bow.

She looked up and saw that the bear was still busy tearing her coat. She looked for her arrow and found it beside a tree. She crawled slowly and finally grabbed the arrow. She stood up and aimed.

She was about to let go when Toothless came and carried the bear away. Hiccup yelled, "Toothless!"

Merida stared then collapsed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Merida opened her eyes and groaned. "Oohh..my head...wait, huh?"

Merida sat up. She looked around and realized she was in a house.

"Hiccup's place?" She quickly scrambled out of bed and stumbled. Hiccup came in and quickly helped her up. "You okay?" Merida rubbed her head, "What-what happened?"

Hiccup helped her sit down on the bed and explained, "Toothless carried the bear far away. Which I don't know. And hey, sounds like your hiccups are gone." Merida stood up.

"woah, woah. Steady." Hiccup said.

"I'm fine, Hiccup. Where's Toothless now?" Merida sat down again.

"He just came back today. I was getting worried for three days." Hiccup rubbed his neck.

"Wait, what?" Merida asked, surprised.

"You were in a coma for three days." Hiccup explained.

Merida screamed, "WHAAAT?!"

Hiccup laughed, "I'm just kidding! You were unconcious for one night. Toothless came back as soon as I brought you here. And here you are!"

Merida sighed, "I'd better go home."

Hiccup smiled and nodded, "Ok. See you..um..today?"

Merida smiled, "Haha. Of course! How can I forget! Come on, weapon time!"

They laughed together and ran out the door and had their fun for the day. But they didn't know..**The bear still got Merida's scent from her coat. The bear's going to track her down.**

**Well! That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this story as I did. Pls be patient for the next story of the bear tracking down Merida! Thanks!**


	4. Part 2 (chapter 1)

**Hi guys! So this is part 2 in my story! Hope you guys like it! ^_^**

**Chapter 1**

Hiccup sat there on a rock. He was just thinking about Merida.

Toothless nudged his hands. Hiccup nodded and smiled. He stood up, got on Toothless' back, and rode to Merida's place.

(Merida's place)

Merida walked back and forth, blushing. Same with Hiccup, she can't stop thinking about Hiccup. Yesterday's weapon fight was so fun for her.

Suddenly, she saw Hiccup and Toothless flying towards her. Merida smiled and waved "Looks like you got yourself worried!" Hiccup said waving back.

They landed safely in front of Merida. Merida blushed, "Well! Looks like you got here too early!"

Toothless shook his head and gave Hiccup the 'Im sorry look'.

Hiccup laughed and patted Toothless. "It's ok, Toothless."

Toothless looked at Merida and back at Hiccup. Hiccup nodded. Toothless smiled and flew away.

Hiccup looked at Merida and grinned.

Merida grinned back, "Ready for our hunt?"

Hiccup pulled out his knife and played with it.

"As long if you have weapons for me. I didn't bring any with me."

Merida sighed, "Fine."

Hiccup threw his knife away and grinned, "And this hunt is for walking only. That means no Angus."

Merida laughed, "Haha! You're just jealous!"

Hiccup shrugged, "Why would I be jealous? I have Toothless."

Merida shook her head and punched him on the shoulder,

"Come on. Let's go before sun goes down."

Hiccup rubbed his shoulder and smiled. Then he followed her.

(later)

"Ah! What's that!"

Hiccup yelled. Merida rolled her eyes, "It's a stick, Hiccup. What are you afraid of anyway? You have your own weapon."

Hiccup scoffed, "I'm not scared! It's just allergies."

Merida laughed, "That doesn't even make any sense."

Hiccup didn't answer and kept an eye around.

"Sh! Look." Merida held a finger up to stay quiet. Hiccup looked.

There stood a deer, eating autumn leaves. Merida took her arrow and aimed..

"RROOOAAARR!" A familiar roar frightened Merida and Hiccup. Could it be? the bear!


	5. Part 2 (chapter 2)

**Chapter 2**

"Hiccup! you told me the bear died!" Merida screamed.

Hiccup yelled, "No! i told you Toothless carried it far away!"

"Well! it looks like he failed!" Merida exclaimed. Hiccup glared at her. Merida shook her head and hid behind a tree. She signaled Hiccup to hide. Hiccup quickly found a tree to hide.

Merida peeked and looked at the bear. The deer was already gone. The bear was roaring and sniffing. Merida gasped. Hiccup looked at her, confused. Hiccup whispered, "Merida! What's wrong this time!" Merida looked at him, "My coat!" Hiccup stared, still confused.

Merida groaned and explained, "My coat! The bear was tearing it down. And it brought it with him when Toothless brought him away. So he's trying to get his revenge!"

The bear stopped roaring and sniffed. He looked at Merida and Hiccup arguing. Merida shushed Hiccup and said, terrified, "He found us."

The bear roared. Hiccup pushed Merida, "Run!"

Merida ran as fast as she can. Hiccup was right behind her. The bear started chasing them. Roaring.

Merida screamed, "Hiccup! Call Toothless!"

Hiccup took a deep breath and yelled, "I don't know how!"

Merida screamed, "How about the whistle?! You whistled so Toothless can catch me when I was falling!"

Hiccup yelled, "WHAT? I CAN'T HEAR YOU!"

Merida scowled and hid inside a bush. Hiccup followed her. After they dissapeared in the bushed, the bear came growling. And sniffing. He roared again and ran towards Hiccup's village.

At the bushes, Hiccup was trying to find Merida. "Merida! Where are you!"

Suddenly a hand pulled Hiccup out of the bushes. Hiccup looked up and saw it was Merida. Hiccup helped himself up and nervously chuckled. Merida stared crossing her arms.

"YOU COULD AT LEAST CALLED YOUR DRAGON!" Merida yelled at his face.

Hiccup looked down. "How?" Merida shook her head and answered, "You called Toothless to save me when I was falling yesterday. You WHISTLED to call him."

Hiccup slapped his forehead, "How can I be so stupid!"

Merida grinned, "Finally! Something we agree on."

Hiccup glared. Merida grinned harder and whispered, "I win." Hiccup mumbled, "Yeah, yeah, whatever." Merida smiled, "So! Did you at least see where the bear went?"

Hiccup gasped. Merida groaned, "Let me guess, your village?"

Hiccup nodded. Merida picked up her bow and said, "Come on. Let's get that bear." Hiccup stopped Merida and replied, "We need a ride." Merida stared, confused.

Hiccup grinned and whistled. Toothless came flying down beside Hiccup. Hiccup looked at Merida, grinning slyly. Merida rolled her eyes and laughed, "Come on, then!" She got on Toothless' back, grinning.

Hiccup smiled and got on Toothless' back with her..


	6. Part 2 (chapter 3)

**Chapter 3**

"Toothless! faster!" Hiccup yelled. Toothless nodded and flew as fast as he can. Merida pointed, "Look, Hiccup!" Hiccup looked where Merida was pointing.

"Oh no!" Hiccup exclaimed. The bear was already attacking Hiccup's friends and houses. Toothless flew by and breathed blue fire on the bear. Merida looked back, but the bear was still alive. But the bear's head was burned. and oh, boy. it's not a pretty sight. Merida said, "Hiccup! i have an idea!"

Hiccup nodded and signaled Toothless to go down. Toothless obeyed and flew down the village. Merida got down and pulled an arrow and aimed at the bear. Woosh! The arrow got the bear but the bear didn't get hurt. The bear growled at Merida. Merida yelled, "Hey! Ugly! Over here!"

Hiccup yelled at Merida, "Thats your plan?! You're gonna get killed!"

Merida ignored him and kept shooting at the bear. The bear got so angry, it roared at Merida and started chasing her. Merida ran and ran. Hiccup quickly got on Toothless' back and followed Merida. Toothless and Hiccup looked and flew. Looked and flew. Looked and flew. Finally, Hiccup saw Merida running and the bear chasing her. Hiccup patted Toothless and said, "Okay, Toothless! There's the bear! Come on!"

Toothless flew down and shot fire at the bear. The bear stumbled, burning. Merida stopped to catch her breath and looked back. She expected the bear to be dead but...

The bear stood up and roared louder. Merida noticed him getting bigger and bigger.

She gasped, "Mordu!"

Mordu growled and looked at Merida. Merida was stood there staring at him. Mordu roared. Merida quickly grabbed an arrow and aimed at his head. "Roaaar!" Mordu was running towards her. Merida closed her eyes and she lets the arrow go. . .

After that, Merida didn't hear anything. Not a roar, not a growl. She opened her eyes, and there laid Mordu. Dead. Merida took a deep breath and slowly took it out.

Hiccup ran towards her and hugged her.."You okay?" Merida nodded.

Hiccup pulled back and said gently, "Thank you, Merida...For saving my village."

Merida smiled and hugged again, "It's my pleasure."

Hiccup held her hand and smiled, "Come on. There's a whole village to thank you." Merida blushed, "We need a ride first." She winked at Toothless. Toothless nodded.

Hiccup grinned, "After this, you owe me a weapon fight since you thought i was stupid."

Merida laughed, "Hahaha..i take it back!" Hiccup smiled and helped her up on Toothless' back. Then they rode away...

**Well! That's it! I hope you guys enjoyed this! Please review and favorite! Thanks for reading! *wink***


End file.
